memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sacrifice of Angels (episode)
Removed Background Note I removed: :As a sidenote, the story bears a resemblance with the final battle from Star Wars - Return of the Jedi. from background information, as the resemblance (to me) is superficial: two fleets fight. If there is a more valid resemblance then it should be spelled out.– Cleanse 04:35, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :My guess is that the resemblance is the two battles occurring simultaneously, the fleet battle, and the "commando team" trying to disarm the weapon/lower the shield, depending on which you are watching. The connection is indeed superficial, especially when you consider that there were no furry natives, and the "commando team" actually failed in the Star Trek version. Lots of other differences as well. --GO RED SOX 08:14, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Alfred, Lord Tennyson In the real world, at least, the poet in question is usually referred to as Alfred, Lord Tennyson, and Lord Alfred Tennyson is simply incorrect (the word "lord" is being used with a different meaning in the latter). On the other hand I have been caught out before in supposing that real-world English usage might be assumed to be true in the Star Trek universe, so I hesitate the edit the reference myself... --Leckford 11:01, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Seeing it's a background note explaining where the poem comes from, we should follow the real world usage; I'm pretty certain the poet himself was not mentioned. – Cleanse 06:39, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :: As an English lecturer, I can confirm that you're absolutely right Leckford. 'Lord Alfred Tenneyson' is incorrect, it's a very common error people make with his name. It should be written 'Alfred, Lord Tenneyson'. His name was actually 'Alfred Tenneyson', but he later became 'Lord Tenneyson' (I can't quite remember why, he was in a member of the House of Lords if memory serves, but I'm not sure if that's the reason, it would be easy enough to find online I'm sure). Eventually, he became 'Alfred, Lord Tenneyson'. You're right Cleanse, the name is never mentioned in the episode, but if BG notes follow real world usage then it should be changed to 'Alfred, Lord Tenneyson' – Bertaut 16:30, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Removal of Background Information In the background of the episode where it is written: :As the Defiant makes its run past the Dominion warship, there are three Klingon Birds-of-Prey flying nearby, one flanking each side of the Defiant, and one just out in front. If you watch closely, it appears as if the Bird-of-Prey ahead of the Defiant is destroyed by friendly fire from the Bird-of-Prey on the Defiant's right. Has been removed. In fact, if you watch very closely, frame by frame, you see the Bird of Prey on the top right fire two shots which both go past the front Bird of Prey before it explodes. In fact, it appears as though the front Bird of Prey explodes spontaneously, as it is not hit by any fire. :Removed nitpick, for the record: ::Just after Odo's security force kills the Jem'Hadar attacking Rom and Kira it can be seen that Kira's combadge is upside down--31dot 13:10, 4 December 2008 (UTC) quotes 29 "memorable" quotes! That's just crazy. They shall be culled. --- Derekbd 08:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ship errors I've been rewatching parts of this episode and I noticed in one shot that some of teh Galaxy-class ships appear to have teh registry NCC-1701-D on them, though only in the first shot of the Federation fleet. Should I bother noting this? Captain Spadaro (talk) 04:23, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :See Talk:Favor the Bold (episode); in the future, if you have a question which involves more than one article, please use Ten Forward to post a single question instead of the same question in multiple places. 31dot (talk) 12:41, March 5, 2014 (UTC) "Sacrifice of Angels" Hi. I have just watched this episode again and re-read the articles here on it. Under Background Information (3.2) "Sacrifice of Angels" with regard to Dukat's strategy of "deliberately opening a hole in the Dominion-Cardassian lines, hoping to draw the enemy in and then envelop them – is similar to the successful strategy used by Hannibal at the Battle of Cannae on Earth in the third century BC" it might also be worth noting that this was also the same tactic used, again successfully, by William the Conqueror in 1066 against the English king Harold in the Battle of Hastings where the Norman cavalry were used to make a charge up the hill towards the heavily defended English shield wall and then retreating, drawing some of the more inexperienced English army to break the defensive wall and chase after the enemy, therefore leaving holes in the wall. William did this repeatedly and finally broke through and of course won the battle. What do you think? I know one different example has already been given and maybe you think this is sufficient. I only mention it as it seems appropriate. :) --Mancunian Nick (talk) 14:23, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :Frankly, that comparison that is in the article already should probably be removed unless the comparison can be cited as having been made by a Trek staff member or other source. Usually we only put comparisons or similarities in an article that can be cited as deliberate or after-the-fact discussion(such as statements by Trek staff) 31dot (talk) 14:34, June 22, 2014 (UTC)